


Royal letter

by Mikampinri



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikampinri/pseuds/Mikampinri
Summary: Arthur writes a Letter to his Father
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Royal letter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is basically the first Fanfic I decided to publish and I hope you guys like it. ^^❤️
> 
> I might turn this into a longer fanfic with the actual Backstory, but Idk yet. ^^

* * *

_Dear father,_

_I hope this letter finds you in good health._

_I am sure you have a lot of questions and are searching for me as of this moment._

_Perhaps you think, that I was kidnapped or enslaved, maybe even sold out or dead._

_However, I will have to inform you that I left on my own merits and will tell you why._

_For as long as I could think, you have hated magic and tried to destroy it, no matter the cost. Considering the circumstances of my birth, that was rather hypocritical of you, to say the least._

_You have taught me your ways and I have tried to follow suit to the best of my abilities._

_However, I have recently discovered that maybe you were wrong and magic is not as bad as you think, as it has saved mine and my closest's lives multiple times. Yours included._

_I know you had your suspicions, as well as I've had mine. But what to do when you find out the people dearest to you have the power you have been taught to despise and fear your whole life?_

_I saw what choice you made, but I could not do that for myself._

_I decided to listen and understand and it has brought me to the conclusion that you were wrong._

_I have decided to leave, either until you are willing to listen and understand as well, or until it is my time to succeed you._

_Maybe I will never return._

_The life I am living and the place I have built for myself is more than I have ever wished for. Nobody knows who I am, nobody expects anything from me. I am free._

_Free from you and your tyranny and free of your judgement. Free to be whoever I want and free to spend my life with whoever I wish._

_That being said, I hope you will not think any less of me, as you are still my father and I love you. You have raised me to be brave and compassionate and these are the traits I am the proudest of. Maybe you can see that too, one day._

_Your dearest son,_

_Arthur_

_PS: Don't be mad at the delivery boy, he has nothing to do with this._

_______________

"What are you doing?" an amused voice erupted behind Arthur. 

He looked up from the piece of paper he had just signed to find none other than Merlin. Of course it was Merlin, with two plates in his hands. 

"Just writing a letter to my father" Arthur responded, stretching his shoulders after being hunched over the table the entire afternoon. 

"Oh?" Merlin sat down the plates. "I didn't know your highness could write" he smiled over both his ears, proud of his teasing. After everything that has happened, nothing has really changed. 

"I've had better education than you, you know. Also, I told you not to call me by my title anymore. It has no meaning anymore." 

"My apologies" Merlin chuckled and sat down next to Arthur. 

He glanced over the letter and his smile faded abruptly. Arthur noticed right away. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing" 

"Come on Merlin, I can see something is going on" 

Merlin hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should bring up the topic at the dinner table. 

"Do you regret it? Running away, I mean. Throwing away your life for someone like me?" 

Arthur sighed. This was not the first time they had this conversation since they left. It was true, Arthur renounced the throne by running away with Merlin. But what was he supposed to do, when Uther shackled him and threw him in the dungeon for using Magic?

He softly touched Merlin's Hand with his fingers and intertwined them. 

"I didn't throw my life away for someone **like** you. I did it **for** you. And no, I don't regret even a second of it." 

Merlin's face relaxed a little. Arthur knew about his fear that he would regret everything. In Merlin's eyes, he was much less worth than his former employer, much to Arthur's distress. 

"Although I have to admit, I regret that I now have to milk the cow. I think she doesn't like me very much." Arthur added, with a sarcastic undertone. 

"We can still go back. Tell Uther it was all my fault, at least you can still become King then." Merlin stared at their hands. 

"I don't know" Arthur looked around "I think the chickens are growing on me, don't you think? They are like my children, I can't just LEAVE them here" 

Once again, Merlin smiled, this time without fear. It would only take so much time until Merlin would ask again, Arthur knew that. But he didn't care. He would tell him over and over and over again. 

He leaned towards Merlin. "Hey. I'm serious. I like it here. The cottage, the farm, the animals… And having you here."

Merlin's ears turned red, as his mouth curled into a shy smile again and looked down at their hands. That's what Arthur loved the most. When he got shy. It was such a rare occasion. 

He leaned further in, using his free hand to hold up Merlin's head and brushed their lips together. 

It wasn't the first time they kissed, but everytime they did, it felt like it was. 

They stayed like this a moment longer, until suddenly they were pushed apart by one of the chickens that had somehow managed to jump on the table without them noticing. 

"Henriette, what are you doing??" Arthur asked her, as if she could understand him. "No chicken on the table allowed!" 

He grabbed and put her down a few meters away from the table again, while Merlin burst into laughter. 

"I don't think I will ever get used to this. What are you laughing at?" Arthur asked when he returned, still amused himself. 

"I don't know how I pulled it off to get THE Arthur Pendragon, Once and Future King of Camelot to live as a chicken farmer with me in the middle of nowhere." 

"Well" Arthur sat back down again. "You're one lucky guy" 

"Yes. Yes I am." 


End file.
